


Cough Syrup

by AstoriaWayne



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaWayne/pseuds/AstoriaWayne
Summary: No hay tos que un jarabe no pueda curar.Numero Cinco esta enfermo.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Kudos: 14





	Cough Syrup

.

.

.

.

-Muchas gracias jovencito, si no fuera por ti estaría en graves problemas.

Sonrió agradecida la anciana mujer palmeando suavemente su hombro, los habían llamado en medio de la noche para poder auxiliar un edifico en llamas a unas cuantas cuadras de la mansión, los bomberos habían llegado lo mas pronto posible y con su ayuda habían desalojado el edificio sin ninguna perdida más que el material que lamentar.

-No es nada señora, solo importa que usted se encuentre bien.

-Eres muy atento jovencito ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Cinco.

-¿Cinco? No es un nombre muy común.

-Si, no es común.

Un sabor amargo se instaló en su lengua, pero no dijo nada más, en sí mismo no quería continuar con esa charla que no le llevaría a ningún lado mas que a recibir más y más halagos, pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para soltarse de su agarre después de todo ella debía estar pasando un mal momento viendo el que fue su hogar consumirse en llamas.

-Sabes Cinco, este edificio viejo alguna vez fue una gran novedad y mi hogar por muchos años, mi esposo y yo compramos un piso en cuanto escuchamos que sería residencial, queríamos que nuestros hijos crecieran en la novedad de esta cosmopolita en desarrollo, fueron buenos años, mis hijos crecieron y mi George se fue al igual que este edificio…

La escucho intentar reprimir sus lágrimas al último y fue cuando sus ojos decidieron encarar el nostálgico y lloroso rostro de aquella anciana que batallaba para no desmoronarse literalmente a un lado suyo, incomodo y sin saber que decir la llevo hasta la ambulancia mas cercana para que le ofrecieran una manta para al menos protegerla del frio intenso de esa noche.

-Yo -dudó- yo no sé qué es perder un hogar… -continuó, cubriéndola con la manta que la paramédico le ofreció- pero si sé que su familia estará con usted aun si ese edificio ya no está.

-Gracias, Cinco.

Sonrió la anciana intentando secar sus lágrimas.

-Cuídela, estuvo mucho tiempo afuera – se dirigió a la paramédico que le sonrió al tomar a la anciana bajo su protección-

-Sí, no te preocupes nosotros la cuidamos, aunque también deberías tener cuidado hace mucho frio.

-Si -interrumpió la anciana- joven Cinco debes abrigarte, aunque no hay tos que un jarabe no cure.

-Si, volveré a casa de inmediato.

Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se fue a reunir con el resto de los números al coche de su padre.

-Fue una noche movida ¿no, creen?

Empezó Klaus

-Yo solo sé que le pediré a mamá un chocolate muy caliente hace mucho frio.

Allison temblaba cruzando sus brazos tratando de protegerse del frio.

-¡Ya es muy tarde para molestar a mamá!

Chillo Diego.

-Mamá siempre nos espera no importa la hora que sea…

Los escuchó discutir, pero no le importo, su mente estaba complemente concentrada en lo que había pasado esa noche y su platica con la anciana… Klaus tenía razón, fue sin duda una noche movida.

...............

-Veras numero cinco, no hay tos que…

-Un jarabe no cure.

Termino la frase por Grace mientras ella sonreía complacida al verlo pasar el amargo jarabe que lo obligaba a tomar para “su pronta recuperación”.

La mañana de esa misma noche amaneció con fiebre y una tos que seguro se podía escuchar hasta el mas recóndito lugar de aquella mansión, sabia que era su culpa, en cuanto llego a casa debió simplemente haber tomado el chocolate con bombones que Grace le ofrecía e irse a la cama inmediatamente como los demás pero a pesar de estar cansado fue a lavar de su cuerpo el olor a ceniza que tanto le irritaba, tomo su pijama y se sentó en la cama a secar su cabello con la toalla ya que era demasiado tarde para usar el secador y eso es lo ultimo que recordaba antes de despertar ante la mirada angustiada de Vanya, si tan solo se hubiera ido directamente a dormir seguramente no estaría desvariando por la fiebre alta tal como ahora mismo lo hacía.

-Debes dormir un poco más, estaré en la cocina, pero si me necesitas solo toca la campana.

Grace le sonrió retirándose de la habitación mientras él gruñía con desespero.

Hoy se supone que tendría entrenamiento con su padre, finalmente le mostraría sus avances y le plantearía la idea del viaje en el tiempo.

-Esto es tan improductivo.

-Tú serás más improductivo si no descansas y mejoras Cinco.

La tímida voz de Vanya lo alerto, haciéndolo saltar al notar que ella yacía cómodamente sentada a un lado de su cama ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-Me asusté mucho cuando vine a ver qué había pasado contigo, no llegaste al comedor y los chicos dijeron que tal vez habías inhalado mucho humo anoche y te habías ahogado.

-Ellos curarían una herida de bala con un curita así que no los escuches, son tontos.

-No digas eso, estaban preocupados.

-Si, si, lo que digas.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? Te veías muy mal esta mañana.

Ella toco su frente comparando su temperatura con la suya sintiendo que ya no era tan alta como en la mañana.

-No voy a morir por un simple tos.

Rodó los ojos al ver la sonrisa tonta de Vanya.

-Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me preocupe. Lo bueno es que mamá dice que es un catarro simple y que en unos días te curaras.

-¿Días? No tengo días.

-¿Iras a algún lado?

-No- gruño – bueno si, están las misiones, el entrenamiento con papá y lo del viaje en el tiempo.

-Cinco…

La escucho murmurar angustiada.

-¿Aun sigues sin creer que estoy listo?

-¡Sabes que no es eso!- ahogo un grito bajando la mirada concentrándose en sus manos que se empuñaban fuertemente sobre su falda- solo estoy preocupada, sabes que a papá no le gusta hablar del tema y creo que deberías tomártelo con calma.

La escucho tartamudear con miedo cada palabra, no había sido su intención intimidarla, ni hacerla sentir mal, después de todo ya habían pasado aquella fase desastrosa en la que él se portaba como un soquete y despotricaba una letanía sobre como es que él ya había encontrado la manera de viajar en el tiempo y que si ella no lo entendía era por tonta.

-Todo va a estar bien – estiro su mano entrelazándola con la de ella haciendo que ella concentrara su atención en su mirada– sé que te preocupas pero todo va a estar bien, en cuanto me acabe este asqueroso jarabe y ya no tenga que estar en esta cama, lo intentare, le enseñare que lo puedo hacer y en cuanto él vea que funciona tomaremos nuestras cosas y nos iremos ¿recuerdas que dijiste que te gustaría ver el futuro?

-Si -ella recompuso un tanto llorosa- por el momento debes descansar, mañana será otro día.

Ella se levanto intentando emprender su camino, pero él se aferro mas fuerte a ella evitándolo.

-¿Mañana? ¿no vendrás a verme más al rato?

Acaricio con su pulgar sus dedos de arriba abajo provocándole un sonrojo tan grande que Vanya no podía soportar.

-Tengo que mostrarle mis avances a papá -suspiro abochornada- Tal vez ya sea muy noche cuando termine y estés dormido, no quiero molestarte -ella correspondió el agarre risueña- además Ben quiere pasar a verte y seguramente el resto también.

-Ellos no me interesan.

Soltó su agarre para frotar el puente de su nariz al imaginarse al resto de sus hermanos irrumpiendo en su descanso.

-Pero ellos si se interesan en ti.

Replico ella sonriendo a pesar de que él estuviera enfermo seguía siendo el mismo presuntuoso número cinco.

-Descansa Cinco, veras que mejoraras pronto.

-Si, lo que diga Doctora Hargreeves.

-¡Cinco!

La escucho chillar antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación y él se metió debajo de sus sabanas para que no lo viera reír como el niño tonto que siempre evitaba ser.

Estar enfermo era su debilidad siempre sacaba a flote aquellas partes tontas de su ser que evitaba mostrar cotidianamente.

-Descansa cinco….

La escucho antes de salir de su habitación.

* * *

-Cuando quiera que estés descansa también… Vanya.

Sollozó llevándose el ultimo trago de vodka que le quedaba en la botella para después arrojarla, era invierno, hacia frio, había por todos los medios evitado atrapar un catarro, pero ya era viejo, el invierno despiadado y las mantas no eran lo suficientemente cálidas.

-Ya sé que no debí arrojarla, pero mañana lo limpiare Dolores, además no hay nada que un poco de vodka cure.

Río para caer nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños quizás esta vez soñaría con algo mejor que aquel triste recuerdo.

* * *

-Cinco... Cinco... 

Grace quiso decirle a Vanya que Cinco ya no se encontraba ahí, pero por alguna razón prefirió revolver su cabello en un gesto suave antes de abandonar la habitación en busca del remedio para su catarro porque no hay tos que un jarabe no cure.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Literalmente hace unas horas me estaba quejando de mi hiatus y de la nada vino a mi esta historia, estaba trabajando en algunos borradores sobre Damian/ Raven de Dc y Five/Vanya, pero nada concretaba, mi pequeña comadre va a estar muy contenta mañana cuando lea esto, aunque no es un Five/Vanya en todo su esplendor, es muy tierno a su manera. Espero les guste. Lo ultimo lo acabo de agregar… rayos que triste.
> 
> La inspiración vino de Cough Syrup- The giant.
> 
> P.D: No quería escribir nada mas que damirae desde hace un tiempo y siempre pensé que si publicaba a otra pareja seria de Scorpius y Rose de HP jajaja que curiosa es la vida.


End file.
